I hate you and I love you!
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Things never go as planned. Something bad happens to Emily, can they help her get through it?. Ross and Emily failed marriage*sniff*. My version of what happened at the reception in 5x1. Plz R&R. Ross and Emily paring, Rachel and Ross friendship. Mondler relationship(yes definitely)
1. Chapter 1

_**Watching 5x1 which is where the title came from...**_

My version of what happened at the reception-

Ross couldn't believe it, he said Rachel's name and now his new...ahm true wife Emily is mad at him. "Sweetie sweetie, are you ok in there" he bangs on the door of his new wife's bathrom. "I can't believe this man. He said his ex-girlfriend's name and humiliated my daughter" Ross can hear Stephen yelling and pointing at him.

[ **FLASHBACK OF WHAT HAPPENED TO EMILY]**

 _I can't leave them all hanging but a person's name is a person's name. This was supposed to be a perfect day for me but it's ruined. Emily cries and cries. She takes her hair down and takes a knife out of the draw... she cuts herself a bit on the arm. "EMILY I'M COMING IN HERE" She could hear Ross scream so she quickly puts the knife away and pops open the window. "BYE YOU OLD SUCKY LIFE AND HELLO NEW LIFE" she yells out the window, holds her dress and jumps out but before she does so, she unlocks the door._

 _[_ **BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY]**

"Emily Emily!" Ross says and opens the door, he then discovers she's gone. "WHAT THE FUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE IT' he screams and starts wheezing. "What's wrong" Mondler comes over and ask(they are engaged), "My- wife-wife. She's gone" Ross puts his hands on his face and sits down. Emily's parents soon discover there is blood on the toliet seat, "Why is there blood on there. Then that can only mean one thing..." Stephen asks his wife. "Oh no she probably found the knife" Andrea thinks for a sec and exclaims, "Why do you guys have a knife in there" Joey asks. "None of your business son" Stephen snaps at him, "So she probably cut her self on accident" Andrea answers.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Daydreamed this all up in music today while we were playing guitars. I suck at the guitar ince I'm lefty.**

Ross falls alseep on Andrea's lap but 2 hours later she is gone and he can hear yelling. .. "Oh don't you dare talk about my son like that!" his dad yells at Stephen, "Shut up my daughrer never wouls have gone missing if he didn't say that dam Rachel's name!". "It was an accident" "But don't you get it you dumb Gellers" Stephen asks angrily. "Remember the part where my foot goes into your ass" his dad aasks Stephen, "Stop stop it" Andrea screams.

 _Chandler and Monica decde to ignore them and go to his bedroom_

They start kissing but Joey knocks on the door, "Man I've got Felecity" he says sticking his head into the locked door. "Well I've got Monica in here" Chandler says to Joey. "Fine fine I'll leave you two be" Joey answers and leaves. "I can't believe them all" Monica frets to her fiancé . "Me too. Ross just said Rachel's name but now they are making a scene" Chandler answers his fiancée. They sit down and kiss some more.

 _At Emily's hiding place_

"Tell my dad and stepmom that I'll come home tomorrow afternoon when that awful Ross leaves" she tells her advisor. "Hello sugamama" Emily turns and sees her ex-boyfriend Colin. He tries to kiss her but she backs off, "I'm sorry but I'm married" she tells him. "Heard that your marriage is on rocks" he smirks. "yeah" then he tries to kiss her again. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD" she storms out and into the humid London air where to her disdain, is raining.

 _Emily is out walking on the streets. Her hair wet and dress wet._

Maybe I should go back home. She thought.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Emiily then hears Colin yell "Emily baby please give me one more chance" she decides to walk away but then he starts to chase after her. She tries to run but then he trips her and she falls on the British sidewalk and starts to bleed. "Leave me and my family alone" she begs, "Nope not until my work here is done" he answers and starts laughing as he pulls her into a dark dark alley.

 _IN THE ALLEY_

Colin then says "Emily Emily. I remember you, alwaya wanting daddy and stepmommy "s money". He then kisses her and she tries to break out of his grip but no use as he's got a tight grip. He then begins to rip her dress, Emily holds her breath.

 _AFTER HIS BUSINESS IS DONE_

Emily is laying on the floor of the dark dirty alley, half of her wedding dresz ripped and dirt and blood on her face. She then remembers that she still has a few quarters in the pockets of her sweater. She picks it up and grabs the coins out, she also has the strength to get up and pop those coins into the nearby machine. "Hello" she says into the phone after someone at her parents house picks up, the housekeeper picks up. "What is wrong" the housekeeper asks, "Please deliever this to my daddy and stepmommy" "Yes what is it" the housekeeper asks "Um I ran into Collin at hiding but then he raped me in an alley" Emily admits. The housekeeper is shocked, "I'll tell. Just be safe and help will come" she hangs up.

 _THE WALTHAMS LIVING ROOM_

 _"_ There is something wrong with your daughter" the housekeeper says to Stephen and Andrea, motioning to them. "What is wrong with Emily" they both ask, "Your daughter has been raped by Collin her ex-boyfriend". Andrea's eyes start to tear up "Really how is that possible. I thought we gave Colin a restraining order and told him to leave her alone" Stephen asks infatuated.

 _AT THE ALLEY, EMILY IS SLEEPING"_

 _"_ Sweetie wake up. It's us" Andrea tells her stepdaughter, Emily's eye lids open revealing beautiful grayish green eyes(I don't know her eye color irl so I'm just guessing). "What happened" she asked, "You've been raped by Colin. We'll tell you more when we get you back home and in safety" Stephen tells his daughter.

TBC...


End file.
